Dedective Plays
by cant be smaller
Summary: TK wohnt für einige Zeit bei Matt und ihrem Vater und während der ältere Bruder eher an seinem körperlichen Reaktionen merkt, was er fühlt ist es eine seltsame parallele zu anderen Personen, die TK klar macht, dass seine sexuelle Ausrichtuing nicht unbedi


**_„Detective Plays"_**

**__**

**Disclaimer:** Matt, Tk und ihr Vter gehören nicht mir...allerdings habe ich auch keine ahnung wem sein gehören......und wer geld damt verdienen würde, dies hier zu schreiben...ivh bin es auf jeden fall nicht.....und das muss ja eigentlich nur bei einem disclaimer erwähnt werden...ich bin wegen der ganzen orginalfics an dieser stelle etwas aus der übung

**Rating:** **_R_** (als könnte ich höher gehen)

**Warnings:** **_incest, slash_******....ich will keine wütenden e-mails, die mich deswegen beschimpfen. Ich habe gewarnt und wer es ließt ist selber schuld

**Summary:** Tk wohnt für einige zeit bei Matt und ihrem Vater und während der ältere Bruder eher an seinem körperlichen reaktionen merkt, was er fühlt ist es eine seltsame parallele zu anderen personen, die tk klar macht, dass seine sexuelle ausrichtuing nicht unbedingt die normalste ist

**Beta: **beschlossener weise die liebe **_Eleanor von Ham,_** die mich dazu genötigt hat dies zuschreiben. Wenn ihr aber jemand diesen job abnehmen möchte, der schickt mir doch bitt eine e-mail an **_cantbesmallerweb.de_**

Ich bin sicher sie wäre dankbar

**Kapitel1:**

****

„Meine Güte, ich glaube, so unordentlich war es bei uns noch nie." Mr. Ishida sah sich nach seinem ältesten Sohn um.

„Hey, hörst du mir zu Yamato?"

„Was?", der blonde Junge schreckte hoch und blickte seinen Vater leicht verstört an.

„Yamato. Was ist denn los. Ich habe echt keine Zeit für deine kleinen Depriphasen. T.K. kann jeden Moment hier auftauchen und es sieht aus als hätte man in unserer Wohnung den dritten Weltkrieg ausgefochten"

Matt zuckte wegwerfend die Schultern.

„T.K. wird kommen und aufräumen. Das tut er doch immer", murmelte er. „Hier war es noch nie ordentlich wenn er zu Besuch kam. Besser gesagt es ist es nie ordentlich, egal, wer da ist."

Sein Vater warf ihm einen abschätzenden Blick zu und schien dann nachzudenken.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du recht"

Er stützte den Kopf auf seine linke Hand.

„Lassen wir es sein"

Zu seiner Verwunderung zuckte Matt auch jetzt nur wieder mit den Schultern. Normalerweise hatte der inzwischen siebzehnjährige wenigstens die Ambitionen, sich um eine ordentlich Wohnung zu bemühen, wenn seiner kleiner Bruder kam.

Ein lautes seufzten entkam seinen Lippen.

„Dann kochst du wenigstens was schönes. Irgendetwas müssen wir dem Kleinem ja bieten."

„Er ist nicht klein", bemerkte Matt knapp. „Er wird schon bald...."  
"Okay, klein ist das falsche Wort. Aber zwischen euch beiden liegen trotzdem Welten."

Matt nickte betrübt und öffnete die Kühlschranktür. Er blickte in eine gähnende leere.

„Nichts", erklärte er. „Absolut nichts."  
"Tja, dann musst du wohl los", bestimmte Mr. Ishida. .

Sein Sohn starrte ihn stumm an.

„Zum Supermarkt, mein ich."

„Das war mir schon klar."

Matt verdrehte die Augen und schnappte sich seine Jacke und einen Einkaufsbeutel.

„Hier ist ein bisschen Geld."  
Sein Vater streckte ihm einige hundert Yen zu.

Der Junge packte sie und verließ dann schnell die Wohnung.

T.K.s Blick hatte sich schon eine gute Viertelstunde an den hell erleuchtetem Fenstern der Wohnung festgeklebt in der die zweite Hälfte seiner Familie lebte.

Ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst blieb das freudige Gefühl, dass dieser Ort für gewöhnlich in ihm weckte, aus. Er fühlte sich unwohl und hätte er die Chance gehabt, so hätte er umgedreht und wäre mit der nächsten U-Bahn nach hause gefahren. Doch diese Möglichkeit blieb außer reichweite, da seine Mutter beschlossen hatte, für eine ungewisse Zeit zu verreisen, und er sich zu hause nicht ohne jegliches Geld über Wasser halten konnte.

Also musste er wohl.

Vorsichtig stieg er die Stufen zur Eingangstür hoch und suchte nach dem Schalter für das Außenlicht. Dies erwies sich jedoch als sinnlos, denn in diesem Moment flammte das Flurlicht auf. Er seufzte missmutig und zückte seinen Schlüssel, den er nur wiederwillig ins Schlüsselloch bohrte. Als er die Tür aufdrückte, stand ihm bereits Matt gegenüber, mit einem leicht überraschte Blick und einer Einkauftasche unter dem Arm. Zwei Sekunden später verschwand die Überraschung von seinem Gesicht und ein breites Grinsen erschien.

„Hallo kleiner Bruder", begrüßte Matt ihn und seine Hand kam näher um durch T.K.s Haare zu fahren. Eilig fuhr der Jüngere zurück und lächelte verlegen.

„Hi, Mattie", machte T.K. und versuchte sein Zurückschrecken zu überspielen.

„Wo wolltest du hin?"

Matt starrte ihn an, faste sich dann aber wieder.

„Einkaufen", erklärte er und hob die Einkaufstasche hoch. „Vater meint, ich sollte dir etwas leckeres kochen, als Entschuldigung, dafür dass die Wohnung mal wieder so schlimm aus sieht."

„Nein, danke", erklärte T.K.

„Bitte, was?"

„Ich möchte nichts essen", murmelte T.K. verlegen. „Du musst also nichts kochen."

„Natürlich koche ich für dich", bestimmte Matt. „Komm mit wir gehen gemeinsam einkaufen." Bei diesen Worten packte er seinen kleine Bruder etwas unsanft am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her in den Schnee, der zu dieser weihnachtlichen Zeit überall auf den Straßen lag.

„Aber ich will nichts", wieder sprach T.K. Und stemmte sich gegen die Kraft, die da an seinem Arm zog.

„Natürlich willst du!" Matt schleifte ihn weiter.

„Nein will ich nicht."

„Es dauert nicht lange."

„Matt, lass mich los!"  
"Jetzt hab dich doch nicht so."

„Matt, ich habe gesagt ich will nicht. Du sollst mich los lassen, hast du verstanden?!"

T.K. schrie nun nahezu und wehrte sich heftigst gegen die Umklammerung.

Erschrocken hielt Matt inne und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um dessen Wangen gerötet waren. Ob vor Aufregung oder wegen der Kälte war nicht zu sagen.

„Nimm deine Hand weg!!", schrie dieser und stolperte panisch nach hinten.

Matt ließ los und machte einige Schritte zurück. Verwirt blickte er in T.K.s Augen, die beinahe unter Tränen glänzten.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er und senkte den Kopf.

„Ich habe mich nur so darauf gefreut dich wieder zu sehen. Schätze ich."

T.K. Starrte ihn an und dann stapfte der ältere leise durch den Schnee an ihm vorbei.

„Maat", murmelte er und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus.

Alles was er zufassen bekam, war dessen Kapuze.

„Matt, es tut mir leid", erklärte er und zog an der Kapuze, so das sein Bruder nach hinten und in seine Arme kippte. Er umschlang ihn, presste sich an seinen Rücken und dann sanken die beiden zusammen in den Schnee. Matt auf seinen Knien und T.K. ihn von hinten umarmend.

„Ich freue mich auch, dich wieder zu sahen", hauchte der kleine und sein Atem umspielte dabei Matts Ohr. „ Aber du musst mir nichts kochen" Und mit diesen Worten löste er sich, ließ seinen Bruder im Schnee sitzen und verschwand eilends im Haus.

Matt starrte ihm indes mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht hinter her, während seine Hände in seinem eigenem Schoss zu liegen kamen, wo sie über seine Erektion hinweg strichen. Verwirrt schlug er seine Augen nieder.

Das war der erste streich...über zweite reden wir noch beizeiten...jetzt würde ich mich erst mal freuen, was ihr von dieser fanfction haltet... ich habe zum erstem mal seit langem eine fanfction geschrieben und digimon war sonst nicht mein gebiet...wobei ich zugebe, alle folgen der ersten beiden staffeln gesehen zu haben. Von digimon tamers habe ich nur die teile in der realen welt gesehn...und frontier...aber sein wir mal ehrlich...eine knapp 18jährige hat besseres zu tun, oder?

Oh, und ich habe mir einen neuen nickname ausgesucht....inzwishen habe ich etlich ...gaaannnzzz verlegener blick nach unten um den anklagenden blicken auszuweichen

Wer alle raus kriegt, dem widme ich eine eigene fanfic....

Was ich sagen wollte: reviewt doch bitte


End file.
